


Twitter Arguments and Diva Problems

by Rough_Rabbit_Head



Series: Conspicuous Affairs [4]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Banter, Coming Out, Diva Ruki, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rough_Rabbit_Head/pseuds/Rough_Rabbit_Head
Summary: 'The fact that Kai gets to reveal his relationship publicly while the rest of us have to sit quietly and pretend we are single is absolutely unfair! I want to show off my beloved too! Maybe I should post selfies too.''Really? Because last I checked Kai didn't kick his boyfriend out of his house to prevent any potential slip ups hurting his relationship or the reputation of the band only to cry and beg to have him back when he found out said boyfriend had planned on proposing! Good riddance.''My god! Are you still on about that, Rei?'---Or Rurukki requested more Reituki content and I live to serve. This is pretty much all going to be fanservice.This is set to start right after English Lessons chapter 4 and mentions events from Lipstick Stains.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Series: Conspicuous Affairs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883089
Kudos: 15





	Twitter Arguments and Diva Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rurukki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurukki/gifts).



Reita found himself mindlessly scrolling through Twitter out of boredom. He had nothing else to do for the day and Ruki was off doing heaven knows what which left him with little to occupy his mind. He smiled faintly as he came across a cute little post from their newest little translator feeding into the whole 'Kai has a boyfriend' discussion by talking about whatever mundane thing he and the drummer got up to earlier in the day. He left a like and moved on only to stop when a notification came through of Ruki tweeting himself.

_'The fact that Kai gets to reveal his relationship publicly while the rest of us have to sit quietly and pretend we are single is absolutely unfair! I want to show off my beloved too! Maybe I should post selfies too.'_

Reita heaved out an annoyed sigh and quickly typed out a response comment.

_'Really? Because last I checked Kai didn't kick his boyfriend out of his house to prevent any potential slip ups hurting his relationship or the reputation of the band only to cry and beg to have him back when he found out said boyfriend had planned on proposing! Good riddance.'_

_'My god! Are you still on about that, Rei?'_

_'Yes, I'm still on about that! Worst night of my life! I got so fucking drunk I ended up getting sick all over Aoi's carpet! Superstar still hasn't forgiven me even after I paid the cleaner fees!'_

_'As I recall, I made it up to you afterwards! What the hell do you want from me?’_

_‘I want you to make up your goddamn mind about whether or not you want us to not draw attention or tell the world!’_

At this point, Aoi stepped in with a comment of his own.

_'Excuse me! How many SNS fights do I need to break up this week? Can you two maybe fight it out elsewhere? You're drawing a lot of attention right now.'_

_'Good! Let everyone see! I have had enough of having to hide and keep quiet about us!'_

_'Ruki-san, are you drunk?'_

_'Aoi, butt out! This is clearly between Ruki and I! If you were tired of hiding then why the fuck did you dump me last year?'_

_'I may have had a couple of drinks, but I am sober enough to know what I am talking about! It was for one day, Rei! And we made up the following night after I accepted your proposal. Multiple times! I couldn't sit right the next day!!!'_

_'Where the hell are you? You are clearly not sober right now, Ruki.'_

_'Seriously guys! It is time to take this off of Twitter!'_

_'I am at home, drinking alone because I want what Kai has! I want to shout my feelings to the world!'_

_'You literally are! Reita, please go home and confiscate his phone!'_

_'No, I don't think I will. I think a hotel room sounds much better than having to deal with a drunk diva crying all over me. Goodnight!'_

Reita shut off his phone and packed his bag. This was going to be a very long night and he was not looking forward to having to deal with his fiancé in the morning. Hungover or not, Ruki was going to be an absolute mess. He was also going to be extremely pissed off if the bassist didn't come home. He groaned and settled for heading to their house anyways. Better to soothe the man now rather than deal with the aftermath later, right?

The moment he walked through the front door he was glad he decided to come home. Ruki was sprawled out on his back in the middle of the living room floor with Koron sitting on his stomach. The singer looked close to tears while scratching the small dog behind the ears. He turned his head to look at him a little delayed in reacting to the sound of the door opening.

"Change your mind, then?" the small blond sniffled and held Koron closer to him.

Reita sighed and kicked off his shoes before walking over to him. "I couldn't just leave you alone like this with good conscience. You going to be okay, Taka?"

Ruki carefully moved the chihuahua off of him so he can sit up and reach his hands out to the bassist. "With you here? Always. Take me to bed, I am too drunk for this."

The taller of them helped the other to his feet and held out his arms to keep him steady. "I can tell. You realize our manager is going to be pissed in the morning, right?"

"Fuck him!" The drunk man spat as he started stumbling in the general direction of their bedroom. "I stand by what I said! I don't want to have to hide all the time! It's been eleven years! Enough is enough!"

"Sober you is not going to agree with that," Reita shook his head as he followed after his lover. "You will not be fun to be around tomorrow."

Ruki just snorted and started stripping of his clothes as he got closer to their room. "I don't know what you mean. I am a delight to be around at all times." He plopped down onto the bed and groaned when Reita moved him to lay on it properly.

The taller removed his own clothing before climbing into the bed next to his fiancé. "Alright, time to sleep, Taka."

The smaller man rolled over to lay on his chest and hummed happily. "Yes, sleep time. Goodnight, my love." He left a sloppy kiss on Reita's peck before promptly falling asleep on him.

Reita couldn't help but smile as he bowed his head to kiss Ruki softly on the top of his head. "Goodnight, my prince."

* * *

Just as he predicted, the small vocalist was very grumpy the following morning and sporting a rather bad hangover. Reita did his best to get Ruki fed and caffeinated before they had to head out for the studio that day without doing anything to potentially worsen his mood any. Thankfully, Koron seemed to decide to act extra cute that morning which definitely helped the singer's mood quite a bit.

That good mood quickly swan dived right out the window as soon as they made it to the office, however. Their manager and Kai were waiting for them to arrive, both looking rather annoyed. Kai was the first to greet them.

"Good morning!" his tone of voice didn't quite match his expression. He sounded strangely happy for looking so miffed. "So, the entire fanbase is going crazy right now and it is literally impossible for any of us to attempt covering this up. If we try and pass it off as a joke, the fans are not going to believe us at this point."

Ruki crossed his arms and huffed. "Then it is settled, we get to be public about it. It's not like the fans haven't been suspicious of us for years."

The manager shook his head at the singer. "The news may be out but watch it. We don't need you stirring up more trouble. Keep it innocent in public."

Reita sighed and wrapped his arm around his fiancé. "We will act as normal. We haven't exactly been subtle either way. Come on, Taka. Let's get you settled down in a nice quiet room."

"Yes, I am already tired of all this noise," Ruki adjusted his sunglasses before walking away from them.

Reita just rolled his eyes and exchanged a look with their leader who just held up his hands and shook his head. "That ball is in your court. I am not going near hungover Ruki-san until his head stops hurting."

"I'll text you once he's a functioning human again," Reita gave a half wave before trudging off after the vocalist. When he found his lover, he was sitting with his head in his hands while Uruha made an attempt at giving him some aspirin.

The guitarist placed the cold-water bottle in his hand against the back of Ruki's neck. He frowned with the man barely even reacted to it. "Are you broken, Ruki?"

Reita walked over and sat down next to him. "He got smashed last night."

Uruha shot him an amused look. "Oh, I know. Aoi complained about it for hours. And this morning Kai had a loud argument with the manager about just letting you two sort it out yourselves."

Reita chuckled at that. "See? I knew he would get off our backs about dating once he had someone for himself."

Ruki groaned and finally took the water and medicine being offered to him. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Uruha was quick to grab a trash can and place it in front of their singer just in case he actually got sick. "Can I get you anything else?"

Ruki shook his head before doubling over and emptying his stomach. Reita brushed his hair from his face and rubbed his back soothingly. Aoi walked in while the poor guys was heaving.

"Hey, maybe you should take him home, Rei," he gave their singer a worried look. He found a box of tissues and passed them to Reita. "Kai will understand if Ruki is sick."

Ruki moaned in pain and sat back up once he was finished. "I am never drinking again!"

Reita snorted and helped him stand from the couch. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up."

It took the singer another hour before he started to feel more like a person again and finally stopped throwing up enough to drink some water. The man insisted he didn't want to go home because they had too much work to be doing for him to take a sick day over drinking too much. Reita disagreed, but it was for the best not to try and argue with his fiancé.

Finally, the band was able to sit down together and start on their meetings for the day. Reita couldn't help but smile when Kouta sat down next to Kai so he could 'transcribe their meeting as practice for translating verbal interviews' or whatever lame excuse he muttered out in order to stay. Kai hadn't even paid his words any mind. He just wrapped an arm around the small man and pulled him closer as he started talking business.

In the middle of the meeting, Ruki pulled out his phone and took a selfie of him and Reita. The singer was holding up a peace sign in front of his face to show off his engagement ring and resting his head on Reita’s shoulder. Reita just rolled his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Ruki smiled as he posted it on Twitter and Instagram.

Kai sighed across the table and laid his head on top of Kouta’s. “You just love stirring up the fans today, don’t you?”

Ruki just shrugged. “Might as well give them what they want now.”

Aoi stretched his arms above his head. “Well, this has been fun, but I… need to go do something else now. Uruha, I need you to supervise me.”

Kai shot them a glare. “No sex in the studio!”

Uruha chuckled and stood with the other guitarist. He waved the drummer off. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. We really aren’t getting anything productive with Ruki being in diva mode anyways.”

Ruki just flipped the guitarist off and continued staring at his phone. He seemed to be monitoring the fan reactions as he confirmed their relationship more clearly. Reita wrapped his arms around his fiancé to read over his shoulder. He was relieved to see the majority of the comments seemed to be overly positive and most of the negativity stemmed more from fans being sad their chances with either of them decreased by this than anyone actually being mean to them directly.

Kai drummed his hands on the table before heaving a sigh and standing up from the table. “Great meeting today. Thanks for the hard work!” He exchanged looks with the redhead beside him who just giggled and stood up to follow him out of the room.

Ruki huffed through his nose once the two of them were alone. “I’m sorry I outed us without talking it over with you first.”

The bassist planted a kiss to the back of Ruki’s neck. “If I recall, it was me being salty over our fight a year ago that outed us and not you. I should be apologizing to you for still letting it get to me.”

“Honestly, if I were you I wouldn’t have taken me back,” Ruki turned in his arms so he could face him. “Thank you for still having me.”

Reita leaned in for a kiss. “I would rather die than not have you by my side.”


End file.
